Rencuentro en Navidad
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Regresar a Forks durante la época navideña hace que Isabella reviva los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, donde perdió al único hombre al que ha amado Edward Cullen, ¿Podrá la magia de la navidad, cicatrizar viejas heridas? Un Reencuentro inesperado, un amor que prevalece. (ADAP)
1. Capítulo 1

_**.**_

 _ **Esta historia es una adaptación**_

 _ **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Isabella Swan se abrió paso entre la multitud que abarrotaba los grandes almacenes. El centro comercial no existía cuando Isabella dejó Forks seis años atrás. Era la primera vez que volvía a la ciudad donde se había criado, y hasta ese momento la visita estaba resultando ser tan dolorosa como había temido. Los recuerdos del pasado seguían presentes.

Desesperada, Isabella había cogido el coche de su hermano y se había ido de compras al Centro Comercial, cerca de la carretera interestatal, donde estaba segura de no encontrar nada que pudiera recordarle otros tiempos más felices e inocentes.

Isabella había aprendido mucho de la gente en los seis años que llevaba fuera de casa. Ya nunca volvería a ser tan crédula, tan dispuesta a creer en fantasías.

En el aire se respiraba la sensación de expectativa y alegría ante la Navidad, una época para pasarla con los seres queridos, una época de risas y amor, de calor familiar y de entrega, una época de paz.

Desgraciadamente Isabella no había podido encontrar mucha paz. Al menos, no en Forks. Ya tenía otra vida y no quería recuerdos del pasado. Había dejado atrás los infelices momentos que vivió hacía seis años y no quería dejar que influyeran en su futuro.

Isabella observó a un niño que se detuvo a exclamar con entusiasmo ante un escaparate navideño. El niño señalaba la decoración llamando a gritos a su madre.

Isabella miró a su alrededor, inconscientemente buscando a alguien con quien compartir aquella escena. Sus ojos se detuvieron de repente y permanecieron clavados en la ancha espalda de un hombre que estaba delante del escaparte de una joyería.

Había algo en la forma de sus hombros, en su postura segura y en la manera que tenía de mantener la cabeza alta que le recordó al hombre que tanto había luchado por olvidar. Edward Cullen.

No podía ser. Debía de estar imaginando un parecido inexistente. Hacía seis años que no lo veía, y el Edward que ella recordaba ya no existía.

Probablemente él nunca había sido tan atractivo como ella lo imaginaba en sus recuerdos, en las muchas noches que había permanecido en vela pensando en él.

Isabella se acercó un poco, como atraída por aquel hombre aparentemente concentrado en las joyas del escaparate. Éste giró levemente la cabeza; Isabella le vio de perfil y se quedó paralizada. Ya no podía negar lo que le estaban gritando sus sentidos.

Su perfil, propio de una antigua moneda romana, era el que ella recordaba. Unos mechones le caían sobre la frente y el hombre, con un gesto impaciente que a ella siempre le hacía llorar, se los echó hacia atrás.

Con pasos vacilantes, Isabella se abrió paso entre la multitud. Se preguntó si debería hablarle, si se acordaría de ella, si no sería mejor dejar los recuerdos y las fantasías tal como estaban. Probablemente hablar con él destrozaría los pocos buenos recuerdos que le quedaban.

 _¿Pero cómo podía irse, negándose la oportunidad de hablar con él aunque sólo fuera una vez?_ Sus pies, siguiendo sus propios impulsos, la llevaron hacia él.

—¿Edward? —vio que se ponía tenso, o al menos eso creyó ella, y después, lentamente, él se volvió para mirarla—. No estaba segura de que fueras tú —dijo ella, esbozando una vacilante sonrisa—. Hola, Edward.

Los seis años le habían tratado bien. Su apariencia era más madura y no estaba tan delgado como cuando tenía veintidós años. Tenía los brazos y el pecho más anchos.

Su cara parecía más cincelada. Tenía líneas alrededor de la boca y en sus ojos, los hermosos ojos verdes que ella adoraba, ya no podía leer lo que él pensaba, como antaño.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Isabella…

—Me acuerdo —la interrumpió él—. Pero me ha sorprendido verte.

—Sí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella y ella se preguntó qué pensaría de ella. La última vez que se vieron ella acababa de cumplir dieciocho años. Demasiado joven para saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación en la que se había visto. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de olvidar la última vez que le vio. Recordó su enfado, su última mirada al ver que ella se alejaba, de su vida y del futuro que juntos habían planeado inocentemente.

Era evidente que él todavía no la había perdonado. Los expresivos ojos verdes estaban en ese momento cerrados, y no reflejaban en absoluto sus pensamientos.

—¿Vives cerca…? —empezó a decir Isabella.

Alguien chocó contra ella. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con Edward. Con un movimiento automático, él la rodeó con los brazos para evitar que cayera.

 _¿Cuántas noches había soñado con estar otra vez entre los brazos de Edward? ¿O escuchándole murmurar palabras de amor? ¿Cómo podía olvidar su cuerpo o el conocido aroma de su loción, una fragancia que aún le recordaba a él cada vez que estaba cerca de alguien que usaba la misma marca?_

Isabella le puso las manos en el pecho para separarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin aliento—. Me temo que…

—Salgamos de aquí —la interrumpió él.

La cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera de los grandes almacenes y del centro comercial. Se dirigió hacia la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, que en el primer piso estaba rodeada por un círculo de bares, pizzerias, pastelerías y todo tipo de lugares para comer. Se detuvo al llegar a una mesa y le indicó que se sentara.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —preguntó él.

Edward no había cambiado mucho. Como siempre, era él quien llevaba la batuta. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si deseaba beber algo. Seis años atrás probablemente ni siquiera se habría molestado en preguntar; la conocía tan bien que habría pedido por ella sin equivocarse.

—Un batido de chocolate caliente, por favor —dijo ella, y le miró a los ojos.

Advirtió el breve destello en sus ojos verdes al oírle pedir una de sus bebidas favoritas, e inmediatamente la emoción que se reflejó en su rostro desapareció.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Lo vio alejarse hacia el mostrador más cercano.

Una vez que se había quedado más tranquila Isabella se dio cuenta de los cambios que se habían operado en él.

La ropa, por ejemplo. Edward siempre llevaba vaqueros, botas de moto y una cazadora de cuero negra, que era una de las muchas razones por las que su padre se había opuesto a su relación con él. Sonrió al recordar cómo le latía el corazón cada vez que oía el motor de la moto delante de su casa.

Ni siquiera entonces Edward se había preocupado por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, ni siquiera su padre. Trabajaba en la construcción, y en su guardarropa no había lugar para un atuendo formal.

En ese momento, sin embargo, llevaba pantalones de tela y un suéter encima de la camisa.

Pero no llevaba corbata.

Eso encajaba con el Edward que ella recordaba. Le vio esperar pacientemente a que le tocara su turno para pedir. La paciencia no había sido nunca una de sus grandes virtudes, como tampoco la de ella. A pesar de todo, en ese momento estaba esperando que volviera, satisfecha de poder mirarle y reflexionar sobre lo que habría sido su vida en los últimos seis años.

Se preguntó si se habría casado. No llevaba anillo, pero ya en una ocasión le había explicado que en su profesión los anillos eran peligrosos. Quizá nunca se hubiera acostumbrado a llevar uno.

Isabella se había convencido hacía mucho tiempo de que no le afectaría enterarse de que Edward Cullen se había casado. _¿Cómo podía culparle?_ De no haber estado tan asustada e insegura de sí misma, quizá habría podido hacer frente a la cólera de su padre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dijo que recordar el pasado era una pérdida de tiempo. Eso ya era un hecho consumado, pero lo que sí sabía era que no deseaba estar con ningún otro hombre. Por un momento Isabella recordó la magia de la Navidad, la magia que Edward Cullen había llevado a su vida muchos años atrás. Para mucha gente, la infancia de Isabella Swan había sido una infancia maravillosa, en la que no le había faltado dinero ni juguetes. Su hermano, diez años mayor, nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para ella, y su madre estaba siempre controlando a sus amiguitas y amiguitos.

Por eso había sido una niña solitaria que aprendió a divertirse leyendo o jugando sola con sus muñecas. Más tarde aprendió a nadar y a jugar al tenis, deporte que practicaba siempre que encontraba a alguien con quien jugar.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a Edward. Sucedió cuando tenía diez años.

.

.

 _ **Era verano y se había pasado toda la mañana en la casa. Estaba enfadada con sus padres porque no la habían dejado ir al campamento de verano. O más exactamente, su padre. Su madre, como siempre, habría acatado la decisión de Charlie Swan, aunque entendía el deseo de su hija de ir.**_

 _ **Charlie Swan había aprendido muy pronto que su único punto vulnerable era su familia, y les protegía celosamente. Era consciente de que había pisoteado a mucha gente para llegar a la cima, de que tenía muchos enemigos. Eso no le importaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que su familia pagara por algunas de las decisiones que él había tomado. En consecuencia, Isabella disfrutaba de muy poca libertad.**_

 _ **Aquel día se rebeló contra las órdenes de su padre y salió de la casa dando un portazo para buscar una forma de aplacar la ira y la frustración que la invadían.**_

 _ **Pero en lugar de eso se enamoró.**_

 _ **El joven Edward, de catorce años, estaba cortando el césped en el jardín que se extendía detrás de la casa. Dos hombres mayores estaban recortando los setos que rodeaban el área de la piscina, pero ella ni siquiera advirtió su presencia.**_

 _ **Edward llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que dejaban ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo y una cinta en la cabeza para evitar que el pelo y el sudor le cayeran a la cara. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que era totalmente ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba.**_

 _ **A Isabella le pareció un maravilloso Adonis. Mirándole perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el calor del mediodía le sugirió una buena ocurrencia: llevar agua a los jardineros.**_

 _ **Isabella corrió a la cocina, llenó una jarra de agua con hielo, puso unas galletas recién hechas en un plato y se apresuró a salir al jardín.**_

 _ **—Eh, seguro que tienes sed —le dijo ella—. Te he traído agua y unas galletas.**_

 _ **Edward, que acababa de apagar la máquina cortadora y estaba de espaldas a ella, se volvió y al verla allí con la bandeja en la mano, sonrió.**_

 _ **—Gracias —dijo él.**_

 _ **Isabella le vio quitarse la cinta y enjugarse el sudor de la frente antes de volver a atársela y dirigirse a una de las mesas que había junto a la piscina, donde ella había dejado la bandeja.**_

 _ **—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él sonriendo mientras se disponía a beber.**_

 _ **—Isabella.**_

 _ **—Gracias por el agua, Isabella. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito —Edward miró la casa—. ¿Vives aquí?**_

 _ **Ella asintió.**_

 _ **—Bonita casa —dijo él, estudiando las líneas de la casa.**_

 _ **—¿Crees que esos hombres querrán beber algo? —preguntó ella, señalando con la cabeza a los dos hombres que estaban trabajando en el otro extremo de la piscina.**_

 _ **—Seguro que sí. Eh, tío Carlisle, abuelo, ¿queréis un poco de agua?**_

 _ **—Nosotros ya tenemos, Edward, y lo sabes —respondió el hombre más joven—. No molestes a la niña.**_

 _ **Isabella se ruborizó. Edward miró a su alrededor y sonrió.**_

 _ **—Es verdad, pero seguro que el hielo hace rato que se ha derretido. Y lo que sí que no hemos traído son galletas.**_

 _ **Sus ojos verdes brillaban con picardía, como si ella hubiera entendido la broma.**_

 _ **—¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella? —preguntó él, después de comerse un par de galletas.**_

 _ **—Diez.**_

 _ **—Ésa es una buena edad.**_

 _ **—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?**_

 _ **—Catorce.**_

 _ **—¡Qué ganas tengo de tener catorce!**_

 _ **—¿Por qué?**_

 _ **—Porque a lo mejor entonces mi padre me dejará hacer más cosas. No me deja ir a ningún sitio.**_

 _ **Edward sonrió.**_

 _ **—A lo mejor sólo quiere protegerte.**_

 _ **—¿De qué?**_

 _ **—Del mundo, Isabella. De la vida. Eres una niña muy bonita, Isabella. Si fueras mía, yo también querría protegerte.**_

 _ **La sonrisa del muchacho la hizo contener la respiración. ¿Pensaba que era bonita? ¿También él querría protegerla?**_

 _ **Sonrió, incapaz de decir nada.**_

 _ **—Sigue trabajando, Edward. No tenemos todo el día —gritó uno de los hombres.**_

 _ **—Tengo que trabajar —dijo Edward—. Gracias otra vez, Isabella.**_

 _ **Isabella contempló cómo se alejaba, pensando que nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Le encontraba fascinante.**_

 _ **Y desde entonces nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión.**_

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquí tienes.

Sobresaltada, Isabella alzó la cabeza y vio a Edward sentarse frente a ella con dos tazas humeantes en las manos.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Edward —dijo ella, con un tono de voz vacilante.

Edward permaneció durante unos momentos en silencio, estudiándola. Por fin habló.

—Seis años es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Tú estás muy cambiada. No te pareces a la niña que vi crecer. Y nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser todavía más hermosa de lo que eras cuando cumpliste dieciocho años. Me equivoqué.

Hablaba sinceramente, como constatando el hecho, igual que si estuviera hablando del tiempo o de las condiciones para esquiar en Monte Hood. Le estaba dejando claro, a pesar del pasado, que ella ya no ejercía ningún efecto sobre él.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Edward?

—Tu pregunta llega un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —preguntó él, después de beber un sorbo de su taza.

—Supongo que sí. No tengo disculpas para mi comportamiento. Me porté muy mal contigo.

—Eras muy joven. Toda tu vida estuviste muy protegida y tu reacción era de esperar.

—Puede, pero me doy cuenta de que todavía no me has perdonado por haberme ido.

—No era una cuestión de perdón. Tú elegiste, eso es todo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos. Isabella descubrió que no podía mirarle a los ojos. La mirada de Edward siempre había sido muy directa, y cuando se enfrentaba a su padre y a su hermano, nunca había mostrado indicios de sentirse intimidado por ellos. Ella siempre había tenido la impresión de que Edward tenía la capacidad de leer en su alma, de leer sus pensamientos y secretos más íntimos y profundos.

 _¡Si ella tuviera el mismo poder con él!_

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó ella, por fin.

—Bien. Mi madre se pasa todo el día cocinando para las vacaciones. Ahora Alice estará con ella —explicó él—. Con toda la comida que preparan podrían alimentar a todo el barrio.

—¿Se ha casado Alice?

Edward ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sí, se ha casado. ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad. Le escribí un par de veces desde la universidad, pero no me contestó —Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Quería saber si había ido a la universidad.

—Sí. Allí conoció a Jasper, y se casaron hace dos años.

—Cada vez que pienso en las navidades me acuerdo de tu familia, Edward. Siempre me ha gustado cómo las pasabais, cocinando y preparándolo todo, y jugando con los más jóvenes —sacudió la cabeza—. Os envidiaba.

—¿Qué era lo que nos envidiabas?

—En mi casa todo era siempre tan formal… el árbol y la decoración, los regalos para Emmett y para mí, siempre muy bien envueltos, la comida… Todo formal, sin sorpresas, sin risas. Pasábamos las navidades sin apreciarlas realmente, sin sentirlas.

—¿Qué tipo de sentimientos son esos?

Ella sonrió, y su expresión reflejó sus deseos.

—El amor, la risa, el compartir, el dar. Todas las cosas maravillosas que en tu familia ocurren todos los días.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que apreciabas lo que compartíamos —dijo Edward. La estudió durante un momento, y después preguntó—: ¿Cuándo has llegado a Forks?

—Anoche.

—¿Y has venido a comprar los regalos?

—No —respondió ella, negando con la cabeza—. Ya los compré en Boston. No, he salido porque necesitaba salir de casa.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó él cortésmente, ignorando la fuerte corriente que fluía entre ellos.

—Ocupada, como siempre. Está muy contenta de que haya venido a pasar las navidades con ellos. Desde que mi padre murió, Emmett y ella siempre venían a verme al Este.

—Seguro que a tu hermano le gusta que hayas venido.

—Supongo que sí. Emmett y yo no hablamos mucho.

—Ya veo.

Había tantas preguntas que le quería hacer, tantas cosas que deseaba saber… Pero no era asunto suyo. Edward Cullen ya no era parte de su vida, y era evidente que él lo había aceptado. Isabella creía que ella también lo había asumido. Y lo había hecho, sí. Pero sólo mientras estuvieran separados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —preguntó él.

—Me voy el lunes después de Navidad.

—Entonces no estarás para Año Nuevo.

—No, tengo que volver.

 _¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran manteniendo aquella conversación como si no fueran más que dos viejos amigos que se encontraban después de cierto tiempo, como si no hubiera nada más entre ellos?_

Pero, por supuesto, no había nada más entre ellos.

Su padre se había ocupado de ello, seis años atrás.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_._**

 ** _Esta historia es una adaptación_**

 ** _El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación_**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

—Tengo que irme —dijo Isabella, cogiendo su bolso y sus compras—. Mi madre estará preocupada. He cogido el coche de Emmett y probablemente querrá que se lo devuelva cuanto antes.

Edward se levantó, con una sonrisa en los labios que no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Siento que tengas que irte tan pronto. Esperaba que me contaras cómo te han ido las cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Isabella le miró, sorprendida ante su repentino interés.

—He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando.

—Mi familia se alegrará de volver a verte —dijo él, tras un breve silencio—. ¿Te gustaría venir alguna tarde a casa? Puedo pasar a recogerte.

A ella le empezó a latir aceleradamente el corazón. _¿Edward Cullen quería volver a verla, pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos?_ La joven se preguntó si acaso podría haber una segunda oportunidad.

—No estoy muy convencida de que así sea, Edward. Dudo que quieran volver a verme después de todo este tiempo.

—Te sorprendería. Pero eso depende de ti, por supuesto.

—Me gustaría mucho volver a verles, Edward, mucho.

—Bien —dijo él, con una sonrisa que casi la hizo echarse a temblar—. ¿Cuándo?

—No tengo ningún plan.

—¿Mañana por la tarde? Puedo pasar a recogerte a las siete, si te parece bien.

—Sí, perfecto —contestó en un impulso. Se separaron y hasta que Edward desapareció entre la multitud, Isabella no se dio cuenta de que él había evitado tocarla en todo momento.

Se preguntó por qué habría aceptado su invitación. Una vez más iba a formar parte de las reuniones navideñas de la familia Cullen, una tentación a la que no podía resistirse a pesar de las consecuencias emocionales que pudiera tener.

 _¿Cómo podría una persona resistirse a la magia?_

Isabella se acostó temprano, con la esperanza de descansar, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía un par de ojos verdes observándola. A veces era una expresión cálida, llena de amor. Otras veces, la expresión era de completo vacío.

Edward no se había mostrado impresionado ni sorprendido al verla. _¿Sería una indicación de lo poco que ese encuentro afectaba a sus sentimientos?_

Isabella se recordó que le había encontrado delante del escaparate de una joyería, mirando las joyas femeninas, lo cual era una prueba clara de que existía otra mujer en su vida.

 _¿Qué esperaba?_ Edward era un hombre muy atractivo. Siempre lo había sido. Isabella sonrió, recordando…

 ** _Nunca olvidaría el verano que conoció a Edward, cuando él iba a su casa a ayudar a su abuelo y a su tío a cuidar del jardín._**

 ** _Pasaba muy poco tiempo con él, pero eso tampoco le importaba demasiado. Le bastaba con mirarle mientras trabajaba, y a medida que pasaban las semanas iban aprendiendo más cosas sobre él._**

 ** _Era el mayor de cinco hermanos, y una de sus hermanas, Alice, tenía la misma edad que Isabella. También tenía un hermano recién nacido, e Isabella enseguida pudo darse cuenta del gran amor que Edward sentía por su familia._**

 ** _Cuando empezó a ir al instituto, Isabella ya sabía que ningún hombre podría ocupar el lugar de Edward en su corazón. En seis años le había visto convertirse en un hombre. Aunque había dejado de trabajar en su casa después de un par de veranos, Isabella pudo seguir viéndole gracias a Alice._**

 ** _Isabella conoció a Alice el primer día de instituto. En cuanto la vio, con su pelo negro y sus expresivos ojos verdes, supo que tenía que estar emparentada con Edward._**

 ** _Alice era una joven tímida pero muy agradable y Isabella y ella pronto se hicieron amigas. Aunque Isabella no había podido convencerla de que en su casa sería bien recibida, Alice empezó a invitarla a su casa._**

 ** _Isabella no mentía a su madre sobre lo que hacía al terminar las clases. Era cierto que tomaba parte en muchas actividades extraescolares, pero cuando éstas terminaban Isabella se apresuraba a irse a casa de los Cullen, que afortunadamente para ella vivían cerca del instituto._**

 ** _Desde muy pequeña Isabella había sabido que su familia tenía ideas muy concretas sobre quiénes debían ser sus amigos. Su padre, sobre todo, le había marcado unas normas muy estrictas sobre los chicos con los que podía salir._**

 ** _Dada la timidez de Isabella, la mayoría de esos jóvenes no tardaron en perder interés por ella para irse a buscar otras amigas más animadas. Isabella era feliz ayudando a Alice con sus hermanos pequeños, y cuando Edward aparecía por la casa, su felicidad era completa. Vivía para los pocos momentos en que lo veía._**

 ** _Ni siquiera el hecho de que la tratara de modo muy similar a Alice le importaba. Era Edward, y eso le bastaba._**

 ** _Fue en el verano del año en que cumplió diecisiete años cuando las cosas entre Edward y ella cambiaron._**

 ** _Isabella había logrado convencer a Alice para que fuera a conocer a su madre. Ésta se alegró de la amistad que existía entre las dos muchachas. Había oído muchas historias sobre algunas de las fiestas y actividades de las jóvenes de su edad. Así pues Isabella se pasó casi todo el verano en casa de los Cullen con la bendición callada de su madre._**

 ** _Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que Edward la invitó a salir. Alice y ella acababan de volver de nadar en la piscina de su casa. Alice le había prometido a Edward que le prepararía la cena, pues el resto de la familia había salido a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad._**

 ** _Edward trabajaba en la construcción, y su único medio de transporte era una vieja motocicleta. Acababan de llegar a casa y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de quitarse los bañadores, apareció Edward, cansado y sudoroso._**

 ** _—Edward, lo siento —se excusó Alice—. No nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora. Te prepararé algo de comer enseguida._**

 ** _—No te preocupes, Angie —dijo él, sentándose a la mesa—, hace demasiado calor para comer._**

 ** _Miró a Isabella, que todavía no había podido quitarse el bañador. La joven se preguntaba por qué no se habría puesto el que se había comprado una semana antes, en lugar del viejo, que le quedaba pequeño. En ese momento estaba avergonzada, deseando que la tragara la tierra._**

 ** _Edward sonrió con picardía._**

 ** _—Hola, Isabella. Ese tono rojo te queda muy bien._**

 ** _Isabella se miró el bañador de color azul claro y después miró a Edward, perpleja._**

 ** _—Hablo del rojo de tus mejillas —explicó él—. Desde luego te ha dado bastante el sol. Más vale que tengas cuidado, tienes la piel muy blanca._**

 ** _La miraba de arriba abajo, como estudiando su piel, deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario en sus piernas._**

 ** _—Er, Alice, voy a cambiarme. Después te ayudaré con la cena._**

 ** _—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué no vais a cambiaros y luego vamos a tomar una pizza?_**

 ** _—Pero mamá me ha dicho que tenía que prepararte la cena —respondió Alice._**

 ** _—Si comemos bien no le importará. Además, hace mucho calor para cocinar._**

 ** _Alice no necesitó que insistiera más, y las dos jóvenes corrieron al dormitorio a cambiarse._**

 ** _Isabella todavía recordaba aquella noche. Hablaron y se rieron. Edward les escuchaba atentamente y a ella le hizo preguntas sutiles sobre sus actividades, sus intereses y sobre los chicos._**

 ** _Alice declaró que Isabella no tenía ningún interés por los chicos del instituto. Casi desde el principio se había dado cuenta del interés de Isabella por su hermano mayor, y para ella, que quería a Isabella de verdad, no podía haber nada mejor que se enamorase de Edward. Alice adoraba a su hermano. Pero hasta aquella noche no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el tema._**

 ** _Isabella se vengó dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa._**

 ** _Más tarde Edward insistió en llevarla a su casa en moto. Le consiguió un casco y se aseguró de que ella se sujetara bien a su cintura antes de salir. Alice les despidió con una maliciosa sonrisa._**

 ** _Isabella nunca había estado tan cerca de Edward, y no desperdició aquella oportunidad. Apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquel viaje durara para siempre._**

 ** _Cuando llegaron a su casa, Isabella se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían salido. Edward siguió el sendero que llevaba a la parte de atrás de la casa y detuvo la moto._**

 ** _Después de ayudarla a bajar, Edward montó otra vez para irse, pero ella le detuvo._**

 ** _—¿Tienes que irte?_**

 ** _Él la miró, sorprendido._**

 ** _—Bueno, es que hace una noche muy buena. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos y hablemos un rato? —preguntó ella, señalando las mesas que rodeaban la piscina._**

 ** _Edward miró a su alrededor._**

 ** _—¿No están tus padres?_**

 ** _—Han salido a cenar._**

 ** _—¿Y te dejan aquí sola?_**

 ** _—No —rió ella—. Billy y Sarah viven ahí —señaló el apartamento que había sobre el garaje—. Billy siempre espera a que vuelvan mis padres para asegurarse de que todo queda bien cerrado._**

 ** _—¿Qué hace Sarah?_**

 ** _—Cocina y ayuda un poco en la limpieza._**

 ** _—¿Por eso estás siempre en nuestra casa, aprendiendo a cocinar?_**

 ** _Ella asintió tímidamente._**

 ** _—Sí. A Sarah no le gusta verme en la cocina. Además, no sabe cocinar comida italiana._**

 ** _Edward le acarició los rizos que le caían sobre los hombros._**

 ** _—¿Y tú quieres aprender a cocinar comida italiana?_**

 ** _—Sí —dijo ella, ruborizándose._**

 ** _—¿Por qué? —preguntó él._**

 ** _Ella se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que decir. De repente, al ver la piscina, se le ocurrió algo._**

 ** _—¿Te apetece darte un baño?_**

 ** _—Me encantaría —sonrió él—, pero no llevo bañador._**

 ** _—Eso no es problema. Tenemos de sobra —le cogió de la mano—. Ven —le llevó a la cabaña que había al otro extremo de la piscina—. Yo voy a ponerme el mío y enseguida vuelvo._**

 ** _Isabella estaba temblando tanto que casi no pudo cambiarse. Edward estaba allí, e iban a bañarse juntos, a la luz de la luna. Era lo más romántico que jamás hubiera podido imaginar._**

 ** _Cuando salió del vestuario, Edward ya estaba en la piscina, nadando. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie y bañaba su cuerpo que se deslizaba majestuosamente sobre el agua._**

 ** _Isabella se reunió con él y se puso a nadar hasta que ya no pudo dar una brazada más. Se sujetó al borde y exclamó:_**

 ** _—Me rindo. Si sigo me voy a ahogar._**

 ** _Edward se echó a reír._**

 ** _—Yo no lo permitiría, Isabella. Lo sabes —colocó las manos en el borde de la piscina, una a cada lado de Isabella._**

 ** _A ella le latía tan deprisa el corazón que casi le dolía, y no podía recuperar el aliento. Edward ya no sonreía. La verdad era que Isabella nunca le había visto tan serio._**

 ** _—Eres tan bella, Isabella, que me pareces casi irreal. Cuando me miras con esos inocentes ojos azules me desarmas por completo._**

 ** _Hablaba en voz baja y vacilante, como si le hubieran sacado las palabras a la fuerza._**

 ** _—Soy real —logró decir ella, suavemente._**

 ** _—Lo sé muy bien —miró a su alrededor—. Creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea._**

 ** _—¿Por qué no?_**

 ** _Edward sacudió la cabeza._**

 ** _—Venga, vamos a vestirnos._**

 ** _Edward estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, e Isabella no pudo resistir la tentación de averiguar cómo sería besarlo._**

 ** _Se soltó del borde de la piscina y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Después se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente en los labios._**

 ** _Isabella advirtió su respingo de sorpresa. Su cuerpo flotaba junto al suyo, tocando el pecho desnudo y las piernas. Edward abrió un poco los labios y le devolvió el beso sin soltarse del borde de la piscina._**

 ** _Isabella se sentía segura rodeada por sus brazos, y se relajó apoyándose en él. Edward intensificó el beso, separándole los labios con la lengua. Isabella creyó estar a punto de desmayarse por la alegría que le proporcionaba el hecho de estar compartiendo algo tan íntimo con él. ¡Cuando él por fin se separó, los dos estaban casi sin aliento. Edward la sujetó por la cintura y la hizo sentarse en el borde de la piscina. Después se subió él a pulso y se sentó a su lado. Sin decir otra palabra, la abrazó y volvió a besarla._**

 ** _Isabella estaba deseosa de aprender todo lo que él le pudiera enseñar, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acariciando su cabello con los dedos._**

 ** _La mano de Edward se deslizó desde la espalda a su pecho, e Isabella no pudo reprimir una exclamación, mezcla de deseo y sorpresa. Inmediatamente, Edward la soltó._**

 ** _—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —musitó—. He debido de perder el juicio. Lo siento, Isabella._**

 ** _—Yo no —respondió ella—. Llevo años soñando con besarte._**

 ** _Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar, se cubrió la cara con las manos._**

 ** _—¿Isabella?_**

 ** _Ella se negó a mirarlo._**

 ** _—¿Isabella? —repitió él—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué quieres salir conmigo, que quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué?_**

 ** _Lentamente ella se apartó las manos de la cara y lo miró._**

 ** _—Sólo si tú quieres estar conmigo._**

 ** _Edward sacudió la cabeza._**

 ** _—Llevo años recordándome continuamente que no eres para mí, que no debo mostrar interés por ti, y ahora me dices que…_**

 ** _—¿Quieres decir que no me ves como a una hermana?_**

 ** _Edward casi se ahogó de risa._**

 ** _—Para nada._**

 ** _Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Después Edward le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano. Isabella sintió cómo le temblaban los dedos._**

 ** _—Oh, Isabella, ¿tienes alguna idea del efecto que me causas? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Tengo que irme. Ya —dijo él. Se levantó y fue al vestuario._**

 ** _Isabella continuó sentada mirando a la puerta tras la que acababa de desaparecer hasta que él reapareció._**

 ** _—Voy a llamarte para invitarte a salir. Le pediré el coche a mi padre; podemos ir al cine o algo así. A algún sitio donde haya gente y no me sienta tan tentado. Pero tengo que volver a verte, Isabella. ¿Me entiendes?_**

 ** _—Me alegro—sonrió ella._**

 ** _—Debo de estar loco —dijo él, acariciándole el pelo aún mojado._**

 ** _—Si es así, yo también —dijo ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa._**

 ** _Edward la abrazó y la besó con fuerza antes de separarse de ella._**

 ** _—Buenas noches —dijo, y se alejó. Isabella lo siguió con los ojos hasta que la moto desapareció por el sendero que llevaba a la calle y después subió a su dormitorio para revivir aquellas últimas horas con detalle._**

Durante los dos meses y medio que siguieron vio a Edward todos los días. Ya no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar sus padres. Cuando su padre le dijo que desaprobaba aquella relación, ella le ignoró por primera vez en su vida.

Amaba a Edward. Le amaba desde hacía años, y podía estar con él siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía. Isabella no quiso pensar en el futuro. Quería disfrutar de aquel verano con Edward y no iba a permitir que nada se lo estropeara.

Fue feliz hasta finales de agosto, cuando su padre le anunció que ya no volvería al instituto a terminar el último año. Iba a mandarla a un internado privado para señoritas en la Costa Este.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**.**_

 _ **Esta historia es una adaptación**_

 _ **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Edward Cullen permaneció despierto durante horas la noche que se encontró a Isabella en el centro comercial. Repasó todas las palabras que habían intercambiado, buscando un indicio que pudiera hablarle de los sentimientos que abrigaba ella hacia él.

Los cambios producidos en Isabella no le sorprendieron. Seis años era mucho tiempo. Se preguntó si en ese tiempo sus sentimientos por él habrían cambiado. No tenía la menor duda de que antes ella le amaba, pero se preguntó si también habría cambiado en eso.

Isabella parecía haberse alegrado de verle. No podría decir qué impresión le había causado; había estado demasiado ocupado ocultando su reacción ante su repentina e inesperada aparición.

Después de seis años había perdido la esperanza de que regresara a Forks. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para ponerse en contacto con ella una última vez, pero había ido posponiendo lo inevitable hasta que le resultase imposible negarse.

Pero ya no le quedaba otra alternativa. Isabella estaba de vuelta y tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que explicarle su silencio durante los últimos seis años. _¿Lo entendería? ¿Le afectaría?_

Isabella no le había preguntado por qué no había intentado comunicarse con ella ni dado ninguna explicación respecto a su silencio, y él no estaba preparado para oír que ya no tenía cabida en su vida. _¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?_

Seis años era mucho tiempo. Edward mantuvo la palabra que había dado al padre de Isabella, incluso después de su muerte. Su hermano, Emmett, había mantenido el trato por parte de la familia.

Pero se dijo que ya había llegado el momento de terminar con su situación y de dar un paso hacia una nueva vida.

Edward dio media vuelta en la cama, tumbándose boca abajo, recordando.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio a Isabella. Entonces ella era una niña tímida que a él le parecía un ángel de los que su familia ponía en el árbol de Navidad. Llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, pero lo que más le atrajo fueron sus ojos marrones que semejaban ventanas a las que podía asomarse para ver su alma, como si no tuviera secretos que ocultar.

Edward se enamoró de ella ese mismo día, cuando ella tímidamente le ofreció agua fresca y unas galletas.

Se preguntó qué edad tendría ella entonces. Unos diez. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, y él deseó envolverla, llevársela a su casa y protegerla contra los duros golpes que le infligiría la vida.

Seguía sintiendo lo mismo, pero no sabía qué hacer. Quizá lo que Isabella necesitaba era que la protegieran de él mismo, tal como había hecho su padre.

El caso era que Isabella estaba en Forks y que había aceptado la invitación de ir a casa de sus padres. Era un comienzo. Se dijo que en adelante iba a tener que tocar de oído.

Se durmió pensando en los claros ojos marrones que una vez lo miraron llenos de amor.

.

.

.

—Mamá, adivina a quién me encontré ayer comprando —dijo Edward, después de besar a su madre cuando ésta le abrió la puerta.

—¡Isabella! ¡Qué sorpresa! Entra, entra, hace mucho frío.

Esme Cullen les hizo pasar a una habitación donde las llamas de la chimenea calentaban el ambiente y le daban un aspecto muy hogareño y acogedor.

—Hola, señora Cullen. Espero que no le importe que haya venido.

—Qué tontería. Claro que no me importa. Tú eres parte de la familia desde hace años. Además, ya me conoces. Siempre preparo comida para alimentar a una docena más —dio media vuelta y salió con pasos apresurados de la sala—. Papá, no te puedes imaginar quién ha venido con Edward.

De pie, Isabella y Edward escucharon voces en la habitación contigua.

—¿Qué te había dicho? —preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Todo le resultaba tan familiar y querido: el nacimiento en la repisa de la chimenea, el abeto alegremente decorado, los adornos navideños…

Pero también vio algunos indicios del cambio producido: cortinas nuevas, un sofá y sillas nuevas.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a Forks, Isabella tuvo la sensación de que por fin había vuelto a casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—Nada —respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo que me alegro mucho de estar aquí. Creía que nunca iba a volver a ver esta casa.

Edward le tendió la mano.

—Vamos a buscar a los demás. Se me ha olvidado preguntar si van a venir Jasper y Alice.

La familia aceptó a Isabella como si nunca se hubiera ido. Los cambios se notaban más en la mesa de la cena. Sólo los dos hijos más jóvenes vivían en la casa familiar, y habían cambiado tanto que casi no podía reconocerlos. El hermano de Edward, de catorce años, se parecía al muchacho del que ella se había enamorado cuando tenía diez.

—He llamado a Alice y le he dicho que estabas aquí —le dijo Esme en un momento de la cena—. Me ha dicho que Jasper está trabajando hasta tarde, pero que intentarán venir a tiempo para tomar el postre y el café contigo —le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—. Alice está impaciente por verte. Tiene que contarte un montón de cosas.

Isabella echaba de menos a Alice. No había encontrado otra persona con quien mantener una relación de amistad tan estrecha y fuerte como con Alice. _¡Cuánto había perdido al irse a estudiar al Este!_

—Cuéntanos qué has estado haciendo, Isabella—continuó Esme, después de asegurarse de que todos estaban servidos.

Isabella miró a su alrededor y vio que toda la familia estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Principalmente estudiar. He estado haciendo prácticas enseñando a niños que tienen problemas de aprendizaje.

—¿Dónde piensas trabajar cuando termines tus estudios? —preguntó Esme.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—Estoy segura de que podrías encontrar algo en Forks si quisieras vivir aquí —continuó Esme.

La mirada de Isabella se encontró con la de Edward, que la estaba mirando intensamente, esperando su respuesta.

—Eso es verdad —dijo, suavemente, planteándose qué ocurriría si volviera a Forks.

Un par de días atrás Isabella ni siquiera hubiera considerado esa posibilidad. Pero una vez que había vuelto a ver a Edward, a su mente estaban acudiendo ideas que antes habría creído insólitas.

—Seguro que te tienes que sentir muy orgullosa de Edward —continuó Esme—. ¿No te parece que le ha ido muy bien?

Isabella miró a Edward, que estaba sentado a su lado. Su aspecto era relajado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —el rostro de Esme estaba resplandeciente—. Ahora tiene su propia empresa.

Isabella se volvió para mirar a Edward.

—¿Tu propia empresa? No entiendo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Estuve yendo a clases nocturnas, aprendiendo la parte técnica de la construcción. Empecé remodelando casas hasta que ahorré un pequeño capital para comprar una. Después sólo fue cuestión de vender las casas viejas remodeladas y comprar otras. También he hecho algo de construcción.

—Oh, Edward. Es maravilloso.

—Dudo que a tu padre le hubiera impresionado.

Las palabras de Edward resonaron en el comedor como un eco interminable. Su padre. Sí, la influencia de su padre seguía presente en sus vidas. ¡Qué distintas habrían sido las cosas sin su interferencia!

—¡Isabella! ¡Es verdad, estás aquí!

Isabella levantó la cabeza y vio a Alice que corría hacia ella.

—Cuando mamá me lo dijo no podía creerlo —abrazó a Isabella y después giró la cabeza—. Jasper, ven a conocer a Isabella.

Un hombre alto y rubio había entrado detrás de Alice y contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza—. Me alegro de conocerte por fin.

Esme señaló dos sillas vacías.

—Sentaos, sentaos. Llegáis a tiempo para un poco de tarta y de helado.

—Oh, no, mamá, no puedo. Tengo que vigilar lo que como.

Isabella miró a su amiga, tan delgada como siempre, sin comprender.

—No te habrás puesto a régimen, Alice, ¿verdad? —dijo su madre, preocupada.

—No, no —rió Alice—. Pero todavía sigo teniendo náuseas por la mañana, y he descubierto que me encuentro mejor cuando ceno poco por la noche.

Isabella miró al resto de la familia.

—¿Todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Alice insistió en que quería ser ella quien te lo dijera. Creo que no lo hemos hecho del todo mal, me refiero a lo de ocultar el secreto —explicó Esme.

—Oh, Alice, me alegro mucho.

Retazos de conversaciones pasadas acudieron a su memoria. Las dos querían tener muchos hijos, y en ese momento todo daba la impresión de que Alice estaba en camino de realizar sus sueños. Isabella sintió una punzada de envidia. Miró a Edward y se encontró con sus ojos verdes y penetrantes clavados intensamente en ella. Bajó los ojos, incapaz de mirarlo.

Hacía tiempo ellos dos también habían hablado de la familia que tendrían algún día, pero eso sucedió en otra vida, antes de que ella decidiera dedicarse a cuidar a los hijos de otras personas.

—Vas a ser abuela, ¿no? —dijo a Esme.

—Sí —rió la mujer—. Y estoy impaciente…

Nadie mencionó que Edward, por ser el mayor, debería haber sido quien le diera el primer nieto a su madre. Isabella se miró las manos, que se retorcía nerviosamente sobre el regazo.

Edward le tocó levemente las manos con la suya, como para tranquilizarla, y ella alzó los ojos, sorprendida. Lo que vio en su rostro decía claramente que él también recordaba sus planes.

La conversación continuó con anécdotas divertidas sobre los primeros pasos de Alice e Isabella en la cocina. Después de recoger la mesa, pasaron al salón, donde Isabella se sentó en medio de Edward y su hermano menor.

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros, con naturalidad. Ella sonrió. Edward parecía reclamar, en silencio, sus derechos sobre ella. _¿Cómo había podido permanecer lejos de él durante tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera intentar averiguar si podía salvarse algo de lo que había habido entre ellos?_

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —preguntó Edward más tarde, después de que Alice mencionara que tenía que volver a casa a descansar.

—Nunca estoy lista para irme de esta casa —sonrió ella. Se levantó y abrazó a Esme—. Pero tengo que volver a casa. Ha sido maravilloso verlos a todos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por la cena.

—Vuelve cuando quieras —le dijo Esme, abrazándola—. ¿Qué vas a hacer el día de Navidad, Isabella?

—La verdad es que aún no hemos hablado del tema. Mi hermano está muy ocupado con su trabajo, y apenas está en casa, y mi madre tampoco. Sigue trabajando con varias organizaciones benéficas, y no ha dicho nada sobre nuestros planes.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes venirte con nosotros. El día de Nochebuena cenaremos aquí y después iremos todos a la misa del gallo —explicó Esme. Miró a su hijo mayor—. Tú pensabas venir, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Claro, mamá. Siempre paso la Navidad contigo, ¿no? —dijo él, abrazándola.

Una de las cosas que Isabella siempre había admirado de la familia Cullen era la facilidad con que expresaban su afecto. Ella nunca había visto a su padre, ni siquiera a su hermano, abrazar a su madre. Y no recordaba la última vez que su hermano o su madre le habían dado un beso. Edward condujo en silencio hasta la casa de los padres de Isabella, situada en las colinas al oeste de la ciudad desde la que se divisaba todo Forks.

—Ya no vives con tus padres —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

Edward la miró durante un segundo y enseguida volvió a mirar a la carretera.

—No. Vivo en una de las casas que estoy remodelando.

—¿Podría verla? —preguntó ella.

—¿Ahora?

Isabella sintió que se le disparaba el corazón. Se preguntó qué pensaría Edward que había querido decir. Ni ella misma estaba segura. Quizá tan sólo llenar el silencio y la tensión que apareció entre ellos tan pronto como se encontraron solos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo ella, consciente de que estaba admitiendo mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Edward no contestó; continuó conduciendo hasta la casa de los Swan. Al llegar, en lugar de aparcar delante de la puerta principal, Edward continuó hasta la puerta de atrás. Apagó los faros y el motor.

—Si de verdad quieres ver mi casa, te puedo llevar mañana, después del trabajo.

—Me gustaría mucho —dijo ella, sin poder ver la expresión de su rostro debido a la oscuridad reinante en el jardín.

Edward miró el garaje, la piscina, la casa.

—Esto me parece conocido, ¿verdad? Traerte a casa así, pensando en no despertar a tus padres.

—Tienes que admitir —dijo ella, sonriendo—, que este coche es bastante más silencioso que la vieja camioneta o que la moto.

—Cierto. Dudo que nos haya oído llegar nadie.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Edward le puso una mano en la mejilla y le acarició el labio con el pulgar.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo por fin.

—Yo también. Pero pensaba que no querías volver a verme.

Edward le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja y bajó la mano por su garganta.

—¿Por qué pensabas eso?

—Por lo que pasó. Porque no volví a saber de ti.

Él le alzó la barbilla, e Isabella no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a la cara. A menos que cerrara los ojos. Era una idea tentadora: cerrar los ojos y besarle. Pero tenía que saber por qué él no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Isabella le había pedido a Alice que le dijera a Edward que le escribiera, pero no había obtenido respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

Edward la besó levemente en la sien.

—No podía ponerme en contacto contigo. Era parte del trato.

—¿Qué trato? —Isabella no comprendía a qué se refería.

—El que hice con tu padre.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No me extraña.

—¿Te dijo que me dejaras en paz?

—¿Qué esperabas de él? Nunca me aceptó y me dejó muy claro que no aprobaba nuestra relación, sobre todo la última vez que te vi.

Isabella enrojeció de vergüenza, sin poder disimularlo. _¿Cuántos años llevaba ella intentando olvidar aquella última vez con Edward?_

—Estaba muy asustada.

—Lo sé. E incluso entendí tu reacción. Pero me dolió.

Isabella le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Yo no quería hacerte daño, Edward. Por favor, créeme.

—Lo sé. Y eso lo comprendí entonces también. Eras muy joven y te encontraste ante una decisión que no estabas preparada para tomar.

—Tienes razón.

Isabella quería que la besara, que la abrazara y le dijera que sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado. Pensó que si Edward le pedía que se quedara en Forks, lo haría sin dudarlo un minuto.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Será mejor que entres. Es tarde. ¿Quieres que venga a buscarte pronto para que veas mi casa antes de que oscurezca? —preguntó él—. Después podemos cenar juntos.

Isabella sonrió.

—Estaré preparada cuando tú digas.

Edward bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta.

—Quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho que me hayas llevado a ver a tu familia —dijo ella, bajando del automóvil—. Estar con ellos me ha hecho recordar un pasado feliz.

—Sí, yo casi me había olvidado de lo mucho que les tomábamos el pelo a Alice y a ti.

Llegaron al porche y se detuvieron.

—Duerme bien —dijo él, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara—. Hasta mañana.

—Tú también —dijo ella, y se metió en el interior de la casa.

Isabella subió lentamente las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, a su dormitorio, recordando con toda claridad las últimas navidades que había pasado en Forks.

Después de lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, se tendió en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

Edward se comportaba con ella de forma totalmente natural, como si se sintiera cómodo, como si su presencia no le afectara en lo más mínimo. ¿Era ella la única que sentía la tensión que parecía aprisionarla cuando estaba cerca de él?

 _¿Qué había sido del joven que ella había conocido, del que se había enamorado locamente? ¿Seguía existiendo bajo el aspecto tranquilo y sereno del hombre que había reaparecido por fin en su vida?_

Los recuerdos del pasado se apoderaron por completo del presente.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**.**_

 _ **Esta historia es una adaptación**_

 _ **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Después de estar casi cuatro meses lejos de casa, Isabella odiaba el internado. Echaba de menos a Alice, a sus amigos del instituto, pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Edward. Después de verle todos los días durante el verano, su repentina separación le resultaba insoportable. Su padre no le permitió ir a casa durante el puente de Acción de Gracias, con la excusa de que debía conocer mejor a sus compañeras antes de volver a casa para Navidad.

Escribió a Edward casi todos los días, y él contestó algunas de las cartas, aunque había reconocido que mantener correspondencia no se le daba especialmente bien. Claro que eso no significaba que no estuviera contando los días que faltaban para la vuelta de Isabella.

En septiembre, cuando su padre tomó la decisión de enviarla a un internado al otro extremo del país, Isabella había llorado y suplicado sin éxito. Nunca había deseado tanto quedarse en Forks como entonces, pero Charlie Swan había dejado muy claro que quería que su hija recibiera una educación apropiada y conociera a la gente que le convenía para su futuro. La rebelión estival había terminado.

Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de despedirse de Edward, y la joven había tenido que mandarle un mensaje a través de Alice.

En los últimos meses Isabella había aprendido a no ser tan abierta ni confiada. Siempre había creído que sus padres la respetaban, a ella y sus opiniones y creencias, pero estaba equivocada, y era un error que no volvería a cometer.

Isabella no les dijo a sus padres que iba a ir a casa de los Cullen. Todas sus cartas iban llenas de nombres de supuestas nuevas amistades y actividades. Sus padres pensaban que su hija se había olvidado de sus antiguos amigos por completo.

Cuando llegó a Forks, los Swan estaban convencidos de que Isabella no tenía ningún interés por volver. Había dejado muy claro lo aburrida y provinciana que le resultaba la ciudad, y las ganas que tenía de volver a la Costa Este.

En consecuencia, disfrutó de mucha libertad de movimientos para entrar y salir como le apeteciera. Pasó todo el tiempo que pudo en casa de los Cullen.

A Edward no le gustaba no poder acompañarla a casa por las noches. A Isabella le costó convencerle de que lo que estaba haciendo era la única manera de verle sin que sus padres se interpusieran.

—¿No te das cuenta, Edward? ¡Es la única manera de verte!

—No me vengas con esas. No vivimos en la Edad de Piedra. Isabella, tienes dieciocho años. Tu padre no puede disponer de tu vida.

—Pero lo hace —dijo ella—. Cree que estoy estudiando.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que mientras él me mantenga, tengo que obedecerle.

—Entonces deja que sea yo quien te mantenga.

Estaban en el coche de Edward, en una zona aislada cerca del río Columbia, e Isabella le miró a la cara, sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cásate conmigo, Isabella. Yo te cuidaré. Puedes estudiar en Forks. Si quieres puedes ir a la universidad, a la Seattle State. Por favor, no vuelvas al Este.

—Oh, Edward —susurró ella—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Edward la abrazó.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Puedo mantenerte. Te quiero y quiero casarme contigo. La idea de estar lejos de ti me es insoportable.

El beso que le dio dejaba claro que la deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer. Isabella se rindió a sus caricias, temblando entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían dificultades para recuperar el aliento.

—Sabes que nunca me lo permitirían —dijo ella, refiriéndose a sus padres.

—No podrán impedirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Podríamos ir a Seattle y casarnos allí. Tus padres no tienen por qué enterarse hasta que ya esté hecho.

—¿Hablas en serio?

El beso que Edward le dio borró todo rastro de duda.

—Nunca he querido nada con tanta intensidad.

—Pero, ¿qué harán cuando se enteren?

—¿Qué pueden hacer? Tendrán que aceptar el hecho de que estamos casados —le apartó un mechón de la cara—. Es la única forma que conozco de evitar que te vuelvan a mandar al Este después de las vacaciones.

La idea de casarse con Edward Cullen la emocionó. Estar casada con él, vivir con él, dormir con él, ser la madre de sus hijos, era más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

—Está bien —aceptó ella con voz trémula.

En esa ocasión fue Edward el que casi no se lo creía.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Isabella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él.

—Nunca te arrepentirás, Isabella, te lo prometo. Te juro que te haré feliz.

—No tienes que hacer nada para hacerme feliz —dijo ella, riendo de felicidad—. Sólo necesito estar contigo.

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

—Te quiero mucho, Isabella. No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto.

—Yo también te quiero.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, pensativo.

—Pero eres muy joven. Quizá deberíamos esperar un poco. Hasta que te gradúes.

—¿Quieres que pasemos cinco meses separados? —preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Edward permaneció en silencio un par de minutos.

—Mañana es Nochebuena. Cenaremos todos en casa y después iremos a la iglesia. ¿Podrás venir?

—Creo que sí. Mis padres tienen invitados, y yo les he dicho que quería ir a la iglesia. No se darán cuenta de que me he ido antes.

—Si puedes salir de casa pronto, digamos a las doce, podemos ir a Vancouver, sacar la licencia de matrimonio y buscar un juez para que nos case. Después podemos pasar la velada con mis padres y cuando nos vayamos, en vez de llevarte a tu casa, iremos a un hotel. El día de Navidad por la mañana iremos a tu casa y se lo diremos a tus padres.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los tuyos?

—Después de que lo sepa tu familia. Volveremos a casa y pasaremos el día con ellos.

—A tu familia le va a doler que lo hagamos así.

—Lo sé —repuso Edward, pensativo—. Y tú no tendrás la clase de boda que Alice y tú siempre habéis querido.

—No me importa —dijo ella, delineando el perfil de su mandíbula con el dedo—. No puedo estar separada de ti, Edward.

—Pues es la única manera que se me ocurre para que te quedes aquí.

Se abrazaron, y en los fuertes latidos del corazón de Edward, Isabella sintió lo mucho que la quería.

Edward había tenido cuidado con ella desde el primer momento, controlando sus emociones, y ella era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, al día siguiente estarían casados y no tendrían por qué esperar más.

Al día siguiente, la madre de Isabella, al verla salir de casa, le advirtió que condujera con cuidado. Isabella le respondió que no iba a ir lejos, que aún tenía que comprar algunos regalos y que no sabía cuándo regresaría.

Se reunió con Edward a las doce del mediodía. A la una estaban en el registro civil de Vancouver y para las dos de la tarde ya estaban casados. A las dos y media estaban de nuevo en Forks, e Isabella apenas podía creerlo. Estaba casada con Edward Cullen, y el anillo que llevaba en el dedo así lo demostraba.

—Es precioso, Edward —dijo ella, acariciando el anillo de oro.

—No tan precioso como tú. Algún día te compraré un anillo de compromiso.

—No lo necesito, Edward. No necesito nada más.

Edward le cogió una mano y la puso en su muslo.

—No estaba seguro de que vinieras —le confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Temía que pudieras arrepentirte.

—He estado contando las horas.

—¿Adónde le has dicho a tu madre que ibas?

—A hacer algunas compras. Si ahora vuelvo a casa, luego puedo salir sin problemas.

—No sé si voy a poder dejar que te vayas, incluso aunque sea solamente por unas horas —dijo él, deteniendo el coche junto al de ella, en el aparcamiento donde lo había dejado por la mañana.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Ésta será la última vez. Te lo prometo.

—Nos veremos esta tarde en mi casa.

—Sí.

—Te quiero, Isabella.

Aquellas palabras resonaron durante toda la tarde en los oídos de Isabella. Ayudó a su madre a preparar la recepción que tendría lugar por la noche y colocó los regalos debajo del árbol para que sus padres y su hermano los encontraran a la mañana siguiente.

Por un momento sintió la tentación de hablarles de su matrimonio, pero Edward le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Además, le complacía compartir aquel secreto con él durante unas horas.

Cuando salió de casa, los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar. No tuvo dificultad en desaparecer sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Condujo despacio por las calles de Forks, admirando la decoración navideña de la mayoría de las casas, pensando que Edward y ella habían elegido un día maravilloso para casarse, para compartir el amor que sentían.

Edward salió a recibirla cuando llegó a su casa, y le dio un beso breve y posesivo antes de acompañarla a la sala donde estaba reunida toda la familia y muchos amigos que se habían unido a la celebración.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró él—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres pasar aquí la velada? —no podía ocultar el deseo que sentía por ella.

—¿No crees que deberíamos quedarnos?

—Sí, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar, sin empezar a pregonar que ya estamos casados.

Isabella se abrazó a él, y no se separaron hasta que la voz de Alice les interrumpió.

—Nada de eso, tortolitos —les advirtió la joven con una sonrisa—. No querrás escandalizar a los invitados con tu comportamiento, ¿verdad, hermano mayor?

Isabella pasó el resto de la velada como si estuviera en un sueño. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la iglesia, la pareja se metió en el coche de Edward sin ofrecerse a llevar a nadie más. No pensaban volver a la casa. Isabella ya había metido su bolsa de viaje en el maletero del coche.

La misa emocionó a Isabella. Después de escuchar la historia de la Natividad, se apagaron buena parte de las luces de la iglesia y se encendieron las velas. Estaba contenta de pasar esos momentos con Edward, de recordar la magia de navidad, la época del año en la que la gente dejaba de pensar en sus ajetreadas vidas para recordar el maravilloso regalo que les había sido dado. Era un regalo que tenían que llevar consigo durante todo el año. Después del servicio, Edward la cogió de la mano y la guió fuera de la iglesia. Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche y juntos fueron a uno de los lujosos hoteles del centro de la ciudad, a la orilla del río Willamette.

Edward sacó las bolsas de viaje del maletero y entró en el hotel sin detenerse en la recepción.

—¿No tenemos que registrarnos? —preguntó Isabella.

—Lo he hecho antes —dijo él.

—¡Oh!

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Isabella se quedó maravillada ante la vista que se divisaba desde la ventana.

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre la ciudad y se reflejaba en la nieve que cubría el Monte Hood como si fuera un manto blanco.

—He dejado las cortinas abiertas. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Es precioso, Edward —murmuró ella, yendo hasta la ventana y mirando al exterior.

Las luces sobre los numerosos puentes que atravesaban el río se reflejaban en el agua, y hacían parecer a la ciudad como un enorme adorno iluminado.

Edward atrajo a Isabella hacia sí, de espaldas a ella.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

—Gracias —dijo ella, volviéndose entre sus brazos—. Gracias por ser como eres, por ser tan considerado. Gracias por quererme.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias por nada —repuso él—. Me he casado con el angelito del árbol de Navidad, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

La besó suavemente, como si temiera asustarla. Por fin, después de todos aquellos largos meses, ya no existía nada que pudiera separarlos.

Isabella se sentía amada y protegida. Amaba a Edward desde que era una niña; ya eran mayores y estaban casados.

—No quiero precipitarme —dijo él dando un paso atrás—. Quiero que esta noche sea muy especial.

—Ya lo es.

Edward asintió y señaló con la cabeza el cuarto de baño, que tenía la luz encendida.

—Puedes cambiarte ahí si quieres.

Isabella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan tímida ante Edward? Lo quería y quería que él le enseñara a demostrarle su amor físicamente.

Edward le rozó levemente la mejilla y sonrió. Isabella abrió su bolsa de viaje y sacó su camisón y su bata.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Al salir apagó la luz del cuarto de baño. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba la cama, donde Edward la estaba esperando.

Isabella avanzó en silencio hacia él. Dejó que la bata se deslizara por sus hombros y cayera al suelo. Después, tímidamente, se metió en la cama, junto a él.

—Eres tan bella que me da miedo tocarte por temor a que no seas real —dijo él, apoyado de costado sobre un codo.

—Soy real —le aseguró ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

La piel de Edward casi le quemaba las puntas de los dedos.

Edward le acarició el pelo, y delineó el lóbulo de su oreja con un dedo. Isabella lo miró; sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la luna y vio la tensión reflejada en su rostro.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan nervioso como ella y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Ladeó la cabeza para poder besarle.

Conocía bien su boca. Recordó todos los meses en los que, despierta en su cama, había deseado que Edward fuera a darle un beso de buenas noches. En ese momento, sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad en la noche más mágica del año. Edward estaba allí para compartir su amor con ella.

El beso se fue intensificando, y la ternura de un principio se volvió ardiente, húmeda, más exigente. Isabella se sentía arder.

Edward empezó a explorar el rostro de Isabella con los labios, mientras dibujaba con las manos el contorno de su cuerpo. Aunque era la primera vez que mantenían una relación tan íntima, Isabella no tenía ningún reparo. Era Edward, y la estaba haciendo arder de pasión.

Cuando los besos descendieron por el escote de su camisón, Isabella se estremeció. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Preferirías que no te tocara? —pregunto él, acariciándole un seno.

—Me encanta que me toques, Edward.

Éste deslizó una mano bajo uno de los tirantes del camisón, después bajo el otro, y lentamente le bajó la prenda hasta la cintura.

Isabella era una persona tímida, pero la expresión de Edward al contemplarla la emocionó. Él bajó la cabeza para besarle los pezones rosados. Ella le acarició la espalda, el pecho, la nuca, el pelo, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Edward, después de acariciar todo su cuerpo, se tendió sobre ella y le mostró con infinita delicadeza el hermoso éxtasis que podían compartir dos personas. Con paciencia, esperó a que ella se adaptara a él para empezar el eterno ritmo que les llevó a ambos hasta el punto más alto del placer.

Edward le murmuraba palabras llenas de amor, y esperó a sentir las contracciones en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Isabella para dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

—Oh, Edward—susurró ella entre jadeos, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento—. Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser así. Nunca creí que hacer el amor fuera tan maravilloso. ¿Cómo hemos podido esperar tanto tiempo?

—Tenía que esperar, amor mío —dijo él, tendiéndose boca arriba y rodeándola con un brazo—. No podría haberte amado así para irme después. Tenía que saber que eras mía para toda la noche, para todas las noches.

Ella sonrió, besándolo.

—Si lo hubiera sabido…

—Me alegro de que no te lo imaginaras. Ya me tentabas bastante.

Tendidos en la cama compartieron recuerdos de los meses que habían estado separados, planearon el futuro y hablaron de los hijos que tendrían. Edward se había encargado de protegerla del riesgo de quedar embarazada, y hablaron de que sería necesario que esperaran para formar su propia familia hasta que ella terminara sus estudios.

Después volvieron a hacer el amor, más despacio, explorando y experimentando. Isabella estaba deseosa por aprender todo lo que sabía le gustaba a Edward. Cuando por fin se durmieron, casi había amanecido y ellos dos estaban exhaustos.

Por eso no oyeron el ruido de la puerta al abrirse a la mañana siguiente.

Lo primero que oyeron fue la voz del padre de Isabella, ordenándoles que se levantaran, se vistieran y salieran de la habitación.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**.**_

 _ **Esta historia es una adaptación**_

 _ **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Con un sollozo Isabella se despertó, temblando. Se sentó en la cama, intentando tranquilizarse. Había estado soñando otra vez. El mismo sueño que llevaba años persiguiéndola. _¿Por qué su subconsciente insistía en recordarle lo que ella estaba intentando olvidar con todas sus fuerzas?_

En su mente apareció la imagen de su padre, gritándoles a ella y a Edward, e insultándoles con una fiereza que nunca habría sospechado en él.

Aún recordaba el temor que se había apoderado de ella mientras buscaba la bata caída en el suelo y su padre amenazaba a Edward.

Había intentado explicar que estaban casados, pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo, sus palabras sólo consiguieron enfurecerle más. Su padre le recordó a Edward que ella era muy joven, que no había terminado sus estudios y que su familia tenía muchos planes para ella. Después les dijo que pensaba anular su matrimonio y que, si intentaban impedírselo, él se encargaría de que ni Edward ni su familia pudieran encontrar trabajo en toda la costa norte del Pacífico.

Después ordenó a Isabella que se vistiera y bajara al vestíbulo, donde su hermano les estaba esperando.

Humillada, Isabella se metió en el cuarto de baño, perseguida por los gritos de su padre y los intentos de Edward de decir algo, sin éxito.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño Edward estaba de pie, con el torso desnudo, y ella no pudo evitar recordar los momentos íntimos que habían compartido la noche anterior. Fue hacia él, pero su padre la detuvo.

—No te acerques a él —le ordenó—. Baja y espérame.

Edward la miró con expresión serena.

—No tienes por qué irte, Isabella —le dijo—. No puede hacernos nada.

—¿Ah, sí? —le interrumpió su padre—. Ahora vas a saber lo que es tener problemas. Tengo bastantes influencias en esta zona para asegurarme de que tu familia y tú os veáis obligados a iros de aquí. ¡Deja en paz a mi hija!

Edward continuó mirando a Isabella, esperando su reacción.

La joven sólo estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir su padre. Era cierto. Ella sabía muy bien que su padre destruía a sus rivales, y lo capaz que era de hacer lo mismo con los Cullen.

—¿Edward? —susurró ella, sin saber qué hacer.

—No te vayas, Isabella. No puede hacernos nada. Ahora eres mi mujer.

El padre empezó a insultarles con las palabras más desagradables que Isabella había oído en su vida. Edward no se daba cuenta de lo que su padre era capaz de hacer, pero ella sí. Se dijo que no podía permitir que su padre destrozara al hombre que amaba y a su maravillosa familia.

—Oh, Edward —empezó a llorar.

Edward fue hacia ella, pero Charlie Swan se interpuso.

—Baja, Isabella. ¡Ahora! —gritó su padre. Isabella temió que fuera a pegar a Edward—. Quiero que salgas de su vida, Cullen. Vosotros no estáis casados, y de eso me voy a encargar yo —miró a Isabella—. Fuera de aquí.

Años más tarde, Isabella todavía recordaba el murmullo angustiado de Edward al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas, Isabella.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a verle. Hasta dos días antes, cuando le reconoció en el centro comercial.

Su padre y su hermano se habían encargado de llevarla a casa, y el primero le había dicho que se olvidara de Edward y del matrimonio.

Al día siguiente de Navidad Isabella fue enviada al internado, y no volvió a hablar con su padre, que murió tres meses después de un ataque al corazón.

Ella asistió al entierro, pero no intentó ponerse en contacto con Edward ni con su familia. Después de tres meses de silencio en respuesta a sus cartas, no tenía ninguna duda acerca de la respuesta de los Cullen. Ninguno quería saber nada de ella.

Seis años después, ella estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Todos eran muy amables con ella, incluso Edward, que la trataba como si aquel suceso no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Isabella, que se había encerrado en sus estudios durante los años siguientes, sabía que era responsable de la situación actual. Entre Edward y su familia había elegido a su familia, y se decía que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar eso.

Sabía que dejar a Edward en un momento tan difícil había sido una traición a todo lo que habían compartido. Él parecía tratarla como a una antigua amiga. Cuando estaba con ella, estaba relajado y sereno. Y su actitud la estaba matando poco a poco. Cuando ella intentó hablar de lo sucedido, él la interrumpió diciéndole que ya no tenía importancia.

Miró el despertador. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Por la tarde Edward pasaría a recogerla para enseñarle su nueva casa. Se preguntó por qué quería estar con ella sin hablar de temas personales. Isabella sabía que no podría estar mucho rato con él sin traicionar sus sentimientos.

Tenía la sensación de que los últimos seis años habían sido borrados del mapa y que era de nuevo aquella joven de dieciocho años que se echaba a temblar cada vez que lo veía aparecer.

Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward fue a recogerla, su madre y su hermano estaban en casa. Isabella le hizo pasar al salón.

—Madre, Emmett, supongo que recordáis a Edward Cullen.

A Isabella le sorprendió que su hermano Emmett se levantara solícito y fuera a estrecharle la mano a Edward.

—Hola, Edward. Me alegro de verte. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

—He estado ocupado —dijo Edward.

—Eso me parecía. Leí en el periódico que os han dado la adjudicación de las propiedades de Denali.

—Así es.

—Enhorabuena. Tu empresa está creciendo muy rápidamente.

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: Emmett hablando con Edward como si fueran viejos amigos, aunque la actitud de Edward era mucho más reservada. Y era evidente que Emmett estaba al día sobre la situación de la compañía de Edward. Desconocía el motivo.

—Hola, Edward —saludó la madre—. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Te apetece un café?

—Ahora no, gracias —dijo él—. Le he prometido a Isabella que la llevaría a ver mi último proyecto y después iremos a cenar.

—Sí, ya me lo ha dicho. Sé que está contenta de ver a los viejos amigos después de tanto tiempo.

Edward miró a Isabella de soslayo.

—Yo también me alegro de verla.

Isabella recogió su abrigo y salieron. Afuera estaba aparcado el deportivo último modelo de Edward.

—Un recibimiento muy diferente al que solía darme tu familia —señaló él, después de poner el coche en marcha.

—No creo que ni Emmett ni mi madre sintieran lo mismo que mi padre, Edward.

—Eso parece.

—Emmett parece muy interesado en tus cosas.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward vaciló durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Sí, bueno, en estos últimos años nos hemos visto algunas veces.

—A mí nunca me lo ha dicho.

—No tenía motivo para hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Edward se dirigió hacia el sur, siguiendo el río Olympic, hacia el lago, hasta llegar a la entrada de una calle donde había un letrero que decía: «Propiedad particular». Siguieron, por un camino flanqueado de árboles, que se bifurcaba formando un círculo delante de una gran mansión de dos pisos.

—¿Aquí es donde vives?

—Llevaba muchos años abandonada, y pensé que merecía la pena arreglarla —explicó—. Por dentro está prácticamente terminada. Ahora sólo falta dar unos pequeños arreglos a la fachada.

Isabella bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Es preciosa, Edward!

Era una mansión con grandes ventanas, rodeada de árboles y aislada del mundo exterior.

Edward abrió la puerta principal, que daba a un amplio recibidor del que salía la escalinata en curva que subía al primer piso.

—Apuesto a que más de un niño se ha deslizado por la barandilla —comentó ella, que casi podía sentir el calor y las risas de los anteriores habitantes de la casa.

—Desde luego es muy tentadora —repuso él. Edward había realizado un excelente trabajo en la casa, conservando y puliendo los suelos de madera y pintando las paredes en tonos pastel. Un jardín bajaba hasta la orilla del lago. Rododendros, azaleas y rosales indicaban que la primavera y el verano llegarían acompañados de vivos colores.

—Oh, Edward —exclamó ella, hechizada.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Nunca he visto una casa tan bonita y acogedora.

Edward la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cocina, que había sido modernizada, y después volvieron al pasillo.

—Te enseñaré el piso de arriba.

Había cuatro dormitorios, de los cuales el principal contaba con un cuarto de baño propio. La decoración era muy masculina, e Isabella no pudo evitar que su mirada se detuviera en la inmensa cama que dominaba la habitación. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres la habrían compartido con él. No quería saberlo. Ya no era asunto suyo. Había sido ella quien le había dejado.

—Es increíble, Edward. Has hecho un trabajo excepcional. ¿Piensas ponerla a la venta cuando termines de arreglarla?

—Todavía no sé lo que haré.

—Ya veo.

Isabella deseó que así fuera. Edward no había mencionado a ninguna otra mujer, y sin embargo era demasiado atractivo para no tener a nadie. La tarde que había estado en su casa, escuchó atentamente la conversación, buscando alguna palabra o nombre que le diera una pista sobre su vida personal.

Se dijo que si fuera más valiente se lo preguntaría directamente, pero sabía que no era asunto suyo, y no estaba muy segura de poder soportar la respuesta.

—¿Nos vamos? He reservado una mesa en un restaurante cerca del río.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Isabella?

Se volvió. Edward continuaba en medio de la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que debo reservarme esta casa para mí?

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia—. Me parece muy grande para una sola persona.

—No tengo la intención de vivir aquí solo.

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces se lo tendrás que preguntar a la mujer con quien piensas compartirla.

Edward se situó a su lado y la miró con intensidad.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la abrazó y la besó, lenta y apasionadamente, con una caricia embriagadora que la hizo recordar el pasado, aquella inolvidable noche que habían pasado juntos.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Aún no había olvidado lo que era sentir el cuerpo de Edward pegado al suyo. Ese beso, le estaba demostrando que la actitud que había tenido con ella hasta entonces no había sido más que una máscara. Todavía le importaba.

Cuando finalmente sus bocas se separaron, los ojos de Edward brillaban apasionados.

—Vámonos de aquí —musitó—, o no seré capaz de dejar que te vayas.

Sin mirarla, Isabella era consciente de la cama que les estaba esperando, incitante. Se dijo que sería muy fácil decirle lo mucho que deseaba hacer el amor con él, después de tanto tiempo.

Fueron al coche en silencio. Cuando Edward se sentó al volante, Isabella le miró y sonrió.

—Llevas más carmín en los labios que yo —dijo, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Edward se miró en el espejo retrovisor, aceptó el pañuelo y se quitó el color de la boca.

—Lo siento. No quería hacerlo —dijo sin mirarla. Le devolvió el pañuelo y puso el coche en marcha.

Isabella decidió ser sincera con él.

—Yo no. He querido besarte así desde que te vi el otro día en el centro comercial.

Edward la miró sorprendido, y después una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Y yo he estado conteniéndome contigo continuamente.

—¿Por qué?

—No quería asustarte.

—Edward, nada de lo que hagas puede asustarme.

Edward reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras en silencio. Después dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí.

—Pero esta noche no. Quiero que pasemos una velada tranquila, que tengamos la oportunidad de volver a conocernos —hizo una pausa para elegir bien las palabras—. Mañana es Nochebuena —Isabella sabía que los dos recordaban el significado de aquel día, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo—. Isabella, ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? Podemos ir a cenar con mis padres, y a la iglesia… —hizo una pausa.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Te gustaría volver a mi casa después, conmigo? —por un momento Isabella creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho—. Tenemos que hablar. Tenemos mucho que decirnos, pero prefiero esperar a que tengamos bastante tiempo e intimidad.

—Sí, Edward—dijo ella—. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Edward, sin mirarla, le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Gracias.

La joven se preguntó cómo podía darle las gracias por haber accedido a algo que estaba deseando desesperadamente. Ella era la que le había dejado plantado.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, enseguida los llevaron a su mesa. A Isabella le sorprendió la decoración y la intimidad de que gozaban todas las mesas. Su mesa estaba junto a un ventanal desde el que se divisaba el río y un puente cercano. Una vela en un candelabro de cristal creaba el efecto de un halo que les envolvía a ambos.

Después de pedir, Edward cogió sus manos entre las suyas y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Háblame de ti, Isabella. Del colegio, de tus amigos, de tus aficiones. Ayúdame a conocer mejor a la mujer en que se ha convertido la joven que conocí.

Isabella fue narrándole su vida, y él a veces la interrumpía, haciéndole preguntas que ella respondía con facilidad. Su vida no tenía secretos; era casi aburrida.

Cuando llegó al final, ya estaban tomando café.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cuándo vas a hablarme de ti?

—Lo haré. Mañana por la noche, te lo prometo —desvió la mirada durante un momento e Isabella admiró la perfección de su perfil. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a encontrarse con los azules de ella—. Ya es tarde y los dos necesitamos descansar. Pasaré a recogerte mañana para ir a cenar con mis padres.

Ella asintió. Sus planes para el día siguiente eran muy similares a los de aquel mismo día seis años atrás, pero en esa ocasión no estaba su padre para poder cambiarlos. En esa ocasión Edward no le estaba sugiriendo que se casaran y ella tampoco era aquella niña ingenua con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

Isabella sabía que Edward la deseaba. Ella también. Se dijo que si eso era todo lo que podía tener, tendría que ser suficiente para ella. Después de todo estaban en Navidad y durante esa época mágica podía suceder cualquier cosa.

Cuando Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa, rehusó la invitación a pasar.

—Para mañana han anunciado nieve. Espero que se equivoquen. Va a viajar mucha gente.

—Conduce con cuidado —dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle suavemente en los labios—. Cuídate por mí.

—Siempre —repuso él, riendo—. Hasta mañana.

Isabella entró en el vestíbulo y su hermano Emmett salió a recibirla a la puerta del salón.

—Me había parecido oírte.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Se ha acostado; estaba cansada. ¿Te apetece una copa de jerez antes de acostarte?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Un jerez me sentará bien —siguió a su hermano al salón y fue a la chimenea—. Al lado de la chimenea se está muy bien —comentó—. He oído que va a nevar.

—Sí —Emmett le ofreció una copa y ella se sentó en una silla cerca del fuego—. ¿Qué tal ha estado la cena?

—Bien.

—¿Vas a pasar la Nochebuena con él?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada en particular. Desde que te fuiste de Forks no has vuelto a hablar de Edward. No estaba seguro de que quisieras verlo.

—Nos encontramos por casualidad.

—Yo no creo en las casualidades.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Era imposible que supiéramos que los dos íbamos a estar comprando en el centro comercial ese día.

—Pero tarde o temprano le habrías visto —Emmett bebió un trago de su copa—. Ya sé que piensas que papá fue muy duro con Edward hace seis años.

—Duro no es la palabra. Fue brutal, y tú lo sabes.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—No tenía motivos para estarlo.

—Papá te quería mucho, Isabella. Quería lo mejor para ti.

—Pero él creía que era el único que sabía qué era lo mejor.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Casarse en aquel entonces no era una idea muy sensata, ¿no crees?

Isabella dirigió la mirada a las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea.

—Le quería. Era la única manera de estar juntos. Además, yo pensaba seguir estudiando.

—A menos que te quedaras embarazada. Siempre existía esa posibilidad.

—¿Qué más da ahora? —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

Isabella lo miró, sorprendida. Su hermano jamás le había hecho preguntas tan personales como ésa.

—Claro que estoy enamorada de él. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré. Pero eso ya no importa.

—¿Y qué es lo que importa?

—Pues que Edward ya no tiene sitio para mí en su vida. Ni siquiera desea hablar de lo que pasó, como si para él ya no significara nada.

—Isabella, tienes razón. No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, ni dejar que las heridas de entonces te sigan obsesionando. Lo pasado, pasado está. No puedes cambiarlo.

—Lo sé. La verdad es que creía haberlo olvidado todo hasta que volví a verle. Perdí muchas cosas.

—No creo que «perder» sea la palabra adecuada. «Posponer», quizá, describiría mejor la situación. Todavía sois muy jóvenes. Os quedan muchos años para ser felices juntos, sobre todo ahora que él tiene una buena posición económica y tú has terminado tus estudios.

—Sólo falta un pequeño detalle.

—¿Cuál?

—Que Edward no ha mencionado en ningún momento nada de un futuro en común.

—¿No te ha sugerido que te vengas a vivir a Forks?

—Ni una sola vez.

—Muy interesante —musitó Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Se podría hacer un interesante estudio sobre su personalidad —Emmett apuró la copa y se levantó, sin dar más explicaciones—. Entonces mañana no cenarás en casa, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella—, y no creo que vuelva hasta bastante tarde.

No podía mirarle a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Emmett que si Edward le sugería que pasaran la noche juntos ella aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces? Dejó la copa en la mesa y se levantó.

—Hasta mañana, Emmett. Buenas noches.


	6. Final

.

 ** _Esta historia es una adaptación_**

 _ **Historia Original**_

 _ **La magia de la Navidad de Annette Broadrick**_

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Cuando Isabella bajó al salón al día siguiente por la tarde se encontró con que Edward ya había llegado y que estaba hablando con su hermano en el vestíbulo. Cuando la oyeron bajar, interrumpieron la conversación y la miraron.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Edward llevaba un traje negro con una camisa inmaculadamente blanca que hacía resaltar el negro de sus cabellos y el tono de su piel.

Ella había elegido un vestido blanco con bordados plateados que destellaban cuando se movía. El diseño era sencillo, con escote y falda hasta los pies.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Edward. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Éste miró a Emmett.

—Acabo de llegar. Estás preciosa, Isabella. Sólo te faltan las alas de ángel.

Isabella miró a Emmett y le guiñó un ojo.

—Me parece que todavía no me he merecido qué me llamen ángel. ¿Tú que crees, Emmett?

Éste, con un gesto poco frecuente en él, rodeó a su hermana con un brazo y la acercó hacia sí.

—Tengo que admitir, hermanita, que te brillan los ojos como no te brillaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Quién sabe?

Sorprendida ante aquella demostración de afecto, Isabella le besó la mejilla.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Aún no ha bajado. Después tengo que llevarla a casa de unos amigos.

Edward cogió el abrigo de Isabella y se lo echó sobre los hombros.

—No estoy segura de cuándo volveré, Emmett —empezó ella, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes. —Piensa solo en pasar una Nochebuena maravillosa, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, sonriendo a Edward—. Sé que será sí.

Cuando salieron de la casa ya había oscurecido. La noche estaba tan despejada que daba la impresión de que podían tocarse las estrellas con los dedos. Isabella aspiró hondo, como si quisiera respirar la magia de aquella noche.

—Mi madre está entusiasmada —dijo Edward, ya en el coche—. Alice y ella han estado todo el día cocinando. Han venido algunos tíos a pasar unos días con nosotros, así que tenemos la casa llena —la miró y sonrió—. Como de costumbre.

Tuvieron que aparcar a unas cuantas casas de distancia del hogar de los Cullen. En éste, todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas, y al acercarse al porche oyeron la música, las risas y las voces de mucha gente.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta, Edward sujetó a Isabella por los hombros y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Isabella.

Cuando entró en la casa Isabella sabía que tenía las mejillas cubiertas de rubor. Todo el mundo les recibió con entusiasmo, y en cuestión de minutos Isabella fue abrazada y besada por todos los miembros de la familia, que comentaron lo hermosa que estaba. Edward no la soltó en ningún momento. Todas las habitaciones del primer piso estaban abarrotadas de familiares y amigos que, como todos los años, cenaban en la casa de los Cullen.

Algunos hicieron bromas sobre su tardanza, pero Edward se limitaba a sonreír.

—He salido tarde de trabajar —le dijo a su padre.

—Ya sé que estás muy ocupado —contestó éste, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Esme Cullen se puso a tocar el piano y su marido y muchos de los invitados no tardaron en empezar a cantar villancicos.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y, antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta de la hora, Edward le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros. Fue entonces cuando advirtió que todo el mundo se estaba abrigando para acudir a la iglesia con el fin de asistir a la misa del gallo.

Nadie podía ir con ellos, porque en el deportivo de Edward sólo cabían dos personas. Bajo los primeros copos de nieve corrieron hacia el coche.

La serenidad de la noche les acompañó durante el trayecto hasta la iglesia. La mayoría de la gente ya estaba acostada, e Isabella experimentó la agradable sensación de que Edward y ella parecían ser los únicos que estaban despiertos. La ilusión se disipó cuando llegaron al aparcamiento de la iglesia, completamente abarrotado de coches.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del final. Isabella nunca imaginó que podría volver a pasar la Nochebuena con Edward, pero al mirarle en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se habían producido muchos cambios vitales en sus vidas. Los dos eran adultos. Sabían lo que querían. Al menos ella lo sabía. Durante la misa lo supo con toda claridad: quería pasar el resto de su vida junto al cariñoso y apasionado hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y compartir con él muchos momentos como aquél.

Cuando el servicio terminó salieron de la iglesia sin hablar. Fueron en coche hasta el lago Olympic en silencio, aunque la melodía de los villancicos seguía resonando en los oídos de Isabella.

Edward aparcó delante de la casa. La nieve casi había cubierto los setos que rodeaban el sendero, y aquello parecía la decoración apropiada para la ocasión.

Entraron en el vestíbulo y Isabella vio una luz procedente del primer piso.

—¿La has dejado tú? —preguntó a Edward.

Él le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y la cogió de la mano. A llevó hasta el primer piso y, al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, le hizo una señal para que pasara.

Sobre una mesa que había delante los enormes ventanales desde los que se divisaba el lago, había un arbolito de navidad con luces intermitentes y adornos navideños, con un ángel rubio en la copa.

—¿Cuándo lo has hecho —preguntó sorprendida?

—Esta tarde. Quería que nosotros también tuviéramos nuestro árbol de Navidad.

—Una idea maravillosa.

Edward se acercó al árbol y descolgó un paquetito. Sin decir nada, se lo ofreció.

A Isabella le temblaban tanto las manos que no sabía si podría desenvolverlo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, casi se le cayó la caja que había en el interior. En ella había un anillo con una brillante piedra azul rodeada de diamantes.

—Oh, Edward, es precioso.

—Hace juego con el color de tus ojos. Me han dicho que se llama topacio de Londres. Todo lo que sé es que cuando lo vi la primera vez pensé en ti.

Edward lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—Feliz Navidad, amor mío —susurró, y la besó.

Cuando Edward la soltó, ella no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Nada! Todo lo contrario. No puedo creerlo. ¿Significa esto que quieres empezar desde el principio? ¿Que tenemos la oportunidad de construir una vida juntos?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Más que ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesta a venir a vivir a Forks?

—Quiero estar contigo, Edward, donde sea.

—¿Te gustaría vivir en esta casa?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, sí.

Edward la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Eso es lo que quiero.

Edward se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta. Fue entonces cuando Isabella vio el anillo.

—Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien —dijo ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El anillo de compromiso primero —dijo Isabella, alzando una mano.

Edward, que se estaba desabrochando la camisa, se detuvo.

—Bueno, no exactamente —dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana—. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había hecho un trato con tu padre, hace años?

—¿Para que me dejaras en paz?

—Sí. Para dejar que continuaras con tu vida y con tus estudios. Le prometí que no haría nada que te influyera para que volvieras conmigo —sin volver la cabeza, añadió—: Creo que he mantenido la promesa.

—Sí, lo has hecho. No esperaba volver a saber nada más de ti.

—Lo habrías sabido, al menos indirectamente, si en algún momento te hubieras sentido atraída por otro hombre.

—No te entiendo.

Edward continuó mirando por la ventana.

—Accedí a dejarte en paz. A cambio, tu padre accedió a no anular el matrimonio.

Isabella no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Se levantó y se acercó a él, estupefacta.

—¿Quieres decir que no hubo anulación?

—Así es.

Era increíble. Eso significaba que durante todos aquellos años, mientras ella estudiaba en el Este y él estaba en Forks…

—¿Edward?

Lentamente, Edward se volvió para mirarla, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y una expresión de cautela en el rostro.

—El matrimonio sigue vigente, Isabella. Tu padre se aseguró de ello. Confiaba en encontrar alguna manera de romper nuestro trato, y por eso se aseguró de que todo estuviera en regla.

—Entonces tú y yo estamos casados.

Él asintió.

—Y no me lo has dicho nunca.

—Tu madre no lo sabe. Sólo tu padre, Emmett y yo. Cuando murió tu padre… —calló de repente.

—¿Emmett lo ha sabido durante todo este tiempo y no me ha dicho nunca una palabra?

—No. Quería saber si nuestro amor era verdadero. Le prometí que si alguna vez conocías a otro hombre, yo iniciaría el proceso para anular el matrimonio.

—Nunca me ha interesado ningún otro hombre.

—Eso es lo único que ha mantenido mi esperanza durante todos estos años, cariño. Emmett se informaba de tu vida a través de tu madre, y después me lo contaba a mí.

—Por eso parecíais conoceros tan bien.

—No tan bien, pero hemos mantenido el contacto. Verás… eras mi mujer, y yo quería ser responsable de tu vida, por lo que insistí en pagar los gastos de tu educación.

—¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo. Mi familia tenía dinero. Tú no.

—Puede que al principio no —admitió él, secamente—, pero estaba resuelto a demostrarles a tus padres que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti —esbozó una sonrisa—. Entre el trabajo y los estudios estaba tan agotado que no tenía tiempo para pensar en ninguna otra cosa, como por ejemplo en el hecho de que tenía una mujer que no sabía que lo era. O como en el hecho de que no sabía si seguirías queriéndome. O como en el hecho de que al negarte a volver a Forks casi nos convenciste, a Emmett y a mí, de que estaba malgastando mi tiempo y mi dinero en una esperanza inútil.

—Oh, Edward —exclamó ella, abrazándole—. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido! Hubiéramos podido estar juntos durante todos estos años. ¡Hemos perdido tanto tiempo!

—Perdido no. Los dos necesitábamos tiempo. Tú nunca me trataste como al hijo del jardinero, alguien a quien se mira con desprecio, y no iba a tolerar que tu familia me tratara de esa manera.

Isabella le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho.

—Oh, Edward, te quiero.

Edward suspiró.

—Había noches en que no dejaba de pensar en si alguna vez volvería a oírte decir eso —le alzó la barbilla y la besó, y todo el anhelo, toda la incertidumbre, todo el amor que le había acompañado durante tantos años se desbordó en ella, llenándole el alma y el corazón de felicidad.

Sin interrumpir su beso, Edward la levantó en brazos y la hizo tenderse en la cama. Se acostó junto a ella y dejó que sus manos exploraran y amaran su cuerpo como tantas veces lo había hecho en sueños.

Toda la incertidumbre en la que Isabella había vivido desde el día en que le vio de espaldas en el centro comercial se evaporó en la pasión de aquel beso. Pero quería mucho más de él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con precipitación, buscando su piel cálida bajo la tela.

Advirtió que él le bajaba la cremallera del vestido, y se separó un momento para ayudarle a desnudarla. La prenda de seda se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—Mi ángel de Navidad. Feliz aniversario, cariño —susurró él.

Rápidamente terminó de quitarse el resto de la ropa y se tendió de nuevo a su lado.

Isabella pudo apreciar los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su cuerpo: el pecho ancho, los hombros musculosos. Delineó con las manos la curva de su torso, de su cadera y de sus muslos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo? —gimió él, sujetándola y haciendo que se tumbara sobre él.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —admitió ella.

—Seis años es una espera muy larga.

—Lo sé, y no voy a preguntarte qué has hecho. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Pero puedo responderte. Nunca he deseado a ninguna otra mujer, Isabella. Nunca —rodeó con sus manos la cabeza de su mujer y volvió a besarla.

Isabella no podía continuar ignorando la posición en que estaba sobre él. Se alzó ligeramente y empezó a moverse despacio, acariciándole con su cuerpo.

Edward la sujetaba mientras ella se movía, haciendo realidad por fin una de las muchas fantasías que le habían acompañado durante años.

Por fin ella se desplomó sobre su pecho, demasiado débil para continuar. Sin separarse rodaron juntos por la cama y ella quedó bajo su cuerpo para recibirle en lo más profundo de su ser, en una unión que les proporcionaba un sentimiento de plena satisfacción.

El ángel de Navidad fue el mudo testigo de todos sus movimientos, y con su amable sonrisa indicaba que todo marchaba bien. Una vez más, la magia de la Navidad colmó los deseos de Isabella en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero en esa ocasión sabía que duraría para siempre.

—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó él en un susurro al cabo de un rato.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucho, ¿por qué?

—He pensado que podríamos atacar la nevera. La he llenado hasta arriba antes de ir a buscarte.

—¿Crees que debo llamar a Emmett y a mi madre para que no se preocupen por mí? Esta noche las carreteras van a estar muy mal.

Edward le delineó con el dedo índice la barbilla y continuó por entre sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre.

—Emmett ya sabe que no vas a volver a casa esta noche.

—¿De eso estabais hablando en el vestíbulo?

—Sí. Me dijo que ya no había motivo para seguir guardando el secreto. De todos modos, yo ya había decidido que no podía seguir esperando. Pasara lo que pasara, tenías que saberlo.

—No puedo creer que mantuvierais ese secreto durante tantos años.

—Tu madre va a ser la más sorprendida. No sabe lo que sucedió. Tu padre le dijo que te había encontrado en casa de mis padres, que habías pasado la noche con Alice.

—¿Y lo creyó, con lo mal que yo estaba?

—Supongo que sí. Así que ahora tendremos que explicarle por qué no vas a volver a casa hasta dentro de unos días.

—¿Dentro de unos días?

—No pienso dejarte salir de mi cama mientras pueda evitarlo. ¿Por qué crees que te he dicho lo de la nevera? No quiero que te quedes sin energías.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo he acumulado reservas durante seis años, amor mío.

El beso lento que le dio dejaba claro que estaba más que dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Isabella se apretó contra él.

Con la magia de la Navidad, todo era posible.

* * *

***FIN***

* * *

 _❤ Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta pequeña adaptación navideña, les deseamos una feliz navidad y un venturoso año 2019 😍🎄_


End file.
